thethirteenthchroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Argon Ashenhearth
Argon Ashenhearth is a major character in Into the Chaos. Argon is the head of House Ashenhearth and Lord Paramount of the Fyre Islands. He is a mighty warrior and a known man of honor. He formerly served as the Crown's Lord Protector of the Realm in the High Council, but eventually resigned from his position approximately 6 years before the events in Into The Chaos. During the narrative of the first book, he leaves the Fyre Islands to pursue the release of his sister Odessa from her accusers in Trinesse. He brings his most trusted men with him, of which only few survive after the sadistic Prince Celerio has them butchered. He uncovers the reasons behind his sister's unlawful detainment, setting the stage for the War of the Thirteen Houses. Early Life Argon grew up in the Fyre Islands alongside his sisters. According to Lady Erra's accounts in Into the Chaos, Argon and his sister Odessa were in Castleburne so often that they had grown up with her for most of their childhood. Argon was betrothed to Erra very early on, presumably at age 10 or 11, and the two shared mutual feelings for each other during their childhood. After Argon had turned 12, his father Lord Leon Ashenhearth II was named to the High Council by King Arion White as Lord Protector of the Realm for the significant military and naval power of the Fyre Islands. Thus Lord Leon took his family and children to live in Trinesse during his service, and so Argon and his sisters spent most of their adolescence in the capital rather in the Fyre Islands. Upon Lord Leon's death, Argon was named by King Arion as Lord Protector of the Realm in replacement for his father. Married to Lady Jaesera 'Erra' Duffray three years prior to his appointment, Lady Erra served as the Light of the Fyre Islands in the absence of her husband. However, Argon left the High Council a few years after his appointment. This is depicted by Argon's primary role in Into the Chaos ''where he is residing in Ashdown once again as its ruling lord. Biography Argon Ashenhearth is the head of House Ashenhearth and Lord Paramount of the Fyre Islands. The Fyre Islands is one of the Thirteen Territories of Alantys and House Ashenhearth is the 13th Great House of the realm. House Ashenhearth rules the region from their seat of Ashdown of Flare Island. Argon also holds the title Lord of Ashdown. In addition, he is the Guardian of the East. Argon is married to Lady Jaesera of Patron House Duffray. The two have known each other as childhood friends along with Argon's sister Odessa. They have four living children: Arron, Cyrilia, Cian and Syrenna. Argon is the first and only son of Lord Leon II Ashenhearth. Lord Leon served King Arion White as Guardian of the East and Lord Protector of the Realm. Argon also has an older sister Varenna and a younger sister Odessa. Argon is a stoic, dutiful and honorable man and is considered to embody the values of the East. Argon's younger sibling, Odessa, is married to Lord Cedric Embers of Wingcaster, Lord Paramount and Guardian of the North. Argon wields a Vareon greatsword named ''Midnight (an heirloom of House Ashenhearth), interchangeably called the Sword of Avalon and is Protector of the Last Phoenix. TitlesCategory:House AshenhearthCategory:Major CharactersCategory:NobilityCategory:LordsCategory:Lord ParamountCategory:GuardiansCategory:Lords of the Fyre Islands Lord Paramount of the Fyre Islands * Lord of Ashdown * Wielder of the Midnight Sword * Protector of the Last Phoenix * Son of the Eastern Winds * Defender of the Fireborn Guardian of the East At court, Argon is styled as "His lordship Argon son of Leon II of House Ashenhearth, Lord of Ashdown, Protector of the Last Phoenix, Head of the Thirteenth Great House of Tegerea, Lord Paramount of the Fyre Islands and Guardian of the East." '' though in the Fyre Islands he is styled as "''His lordship Argon Ashenhearth of the Blood of Old Varea, Lord of Ashdown, Son of the Eastern Winds, Wielder of the Midnight Sword, Protector of the Last Phoenix, Defender of the Fireborn, Head of the Thirteenth Great House of Tegerea, Lord Paramount of the Fyre Islands and Guardian of the East." The difference in his titles is brought by the fact that the Crown does not recognize the titles Defender of the Fireborn, Wielder of the Midnight Sword, Son of the Eastern Winds ''and ''Blood of Old Varea. ''This titles are formally given to the Lord Paramount of the Fyre Islands along with the Midnight Sword and the Last Phoenix, but the High Council has decreed the titles unnecessary at court. Therefore, only the fireborn call him these titles. Ancestry Argon comes from a long line of pure Vareon nobles. Generations of compound inbreeding have preserved in the Ashenhearth bloodline the classic Vareon features of auburn hair, pale grey eyes and fair skin. Allegedly, this also preserved in their bloodline the ability to successfully bond with and ride phoenixes. They also seem to be somewhat more tolerant of extreme heat and high temperatures than other people, though they are by no means invulnerable to fire. Family Tree Members * Leon II Ashenhearth, died of a broken heart after his wife's death * His wife Lady Ryana, deceased ** Leon's eldest child and daughter, Varenna Ashenhearth ** Leon's eldest and only son, Argon, Lord of Ashdown *** His wife Lady Jaesera Ashenhearth of House Duffray **** Argon's eldest son, Arron Ashenhearth **** Argon's eldest daughter, Cyrilia Ashenhearth **** Argon's youngest son, Cian Ashenhearth **** Argon's youngest daughter, Syrenna Ashenhearth ** Leon's youngest daughter, Odessa Ashenhearth *** Her husband Lord Cedric of House Embers In the Books In ''The Thirteenth Chronicle, Argon Ashenhearth is in his mid-thirties when the story begins. He has a reputation for chivalry, honor, honesty and command, but can also sometimes be remote. He has a strong friendship with Sir Casper Hay, his most trusted knight. He is a loving husband and a gallant warrior. A stoic yet fair and caring man, Argon puts a great deal of importance on his family.